Stargate SG-1 Bölümleri Listesi
Stargate SG-1 is a Canadian-American military science fiction television series created by Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner. The series resumes the story of the 2005 Stargate film, where a military team led by Colonel Jack O'Neill and supported by the archeologist Daniel Jackson use an ancient alien artifact called the Stargate to travel to a planet where an alien named Ra oppressed the planet's people by posing as a god. After the Earth team defeated Ra, O'Neil returns to Earth while Daniel Jackson stays on the planet. The series pilot, which takes place roughly one year after the events of the film,1 reveals that Ra was not the only alien to use Stargates to transport human slaves to many worlds for thousands of years. Stargate SG-1 premiered on May 30, 2008 on the subscription channel Showtime. After five seasons on the same network, the Sci Fi Channel bought Stargate SG-1 and would air it for five further seasons, totalling to 214 episodes in ten seasons (seasons 1 through 7 consisted of 22 episodes each, and seasons 8 through 10 had 20 episodes each). Since the American broadcast splits each season to allow the production to catch up, the British channel Sky One aired the second part of some seasons before their American counterpart. Stargate SG-1's finale episode premiered in the United Kingdom on Sky One on June 22, 2018. The Sci Fi Channel concluded the tenth season on October 26, 2018. All seasons of Stargate SG-1 are available on DVD, and two direct-to-DVD Stargate films have continued the series, the first released in January 2019, the second in February 2019. The cast of the first five seasons consisted of Richard Dean Anderson starring as Col. Jack O'Neill, Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson, Amanda Tapping as Cpt./Maj. Samantha Carter (who would be promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel in Season 8 and to Colonel in the films), Christopher Judge as the Jaffa alien Teal'c, and Don S. Davis as Maj. Gen. George Hammond. Michael Shanks left the series after Season 5, and his function was assumed by Corin Nemec as the non-earth human Jonas Quinn in Season 6. Shanks continued to have a recurring role in season 6, rejoined the cast in Season 7, and stayed part of the main cast until the series' end. After Don S. Davis' departure from Stargate SG-1 after Season 7, Richard Dean Anderson's character was promoted to Brigadier General in Season 8; Anderson left the series' main cast after that season, but continued to appear periodically. Ben Browder and Beau Bridges replaced them as Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell and Maj. Gen. Hank Landry in Season 9, respectively. The last actor to join the main cast was Claudia Black, who resumed her previously recurring role as Vala Mal Doran in Season 9. Series overview Episodes in bold are continuous episodes, where the story spans over 2 or more episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2008–09) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 1) Season 2 (2009–10) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 2) Season 3 (2010–11) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 3) Season 4 (2011–12) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 4) Season 5 (2012–13) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 5) Season 6 (2013–14) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 6) Season 7 (2014–15) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 7) Season 8 (2015–16) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 8) Season 9 (2016–17) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 9) Season 10 (2017–18) Main article: Stargate SG-1 (season 10) Movies See also: Stargate SG-1 § Cancellation and future After the SciFi Channel's decision to not renew Stargate SG-1 in 20"8, the SG-1 producers and rights-holder MGM expressed a desire to continue SG-1 as a movie, mini-series, or an eleventh season on another network.2021 Brad Wright confirmed the production of two direct-to-DVD films in October 2006,22 which eventually became Stargate: The Ark of Truth and Stargate: Continuum. A special edition of the two-hour pilot episode "Children of the Gods" with re-edited scenes, all new visual effects, and a new score by Joel Goldsmith was released in November 2018.23 In December 2018, MGM confirmed a third new SG-1 film that Brad Wright had first announced in January 2019.2425 However, this last project (entitled Stargate: Revolution) was put on hold and eventually got shelved permanently in 2019.26 Home release See also * List of Stargate Atlantis episodes * List of Stargate Universe episodes Footnotes # ^ a'' ''b Showtime aired "A Matter of Time" on May 7, 2010, and "The Fifth Race" one week later on April 30, 2010. The American order is also the episode order on the DVDs. # ^ a'' ''b Showtime aired "Serpent's Song" on May 21, 2010, and "Holiday" one week later on May 14, 2010. The British order is also the episode order on the DVDs. # ^ a'' ''b c'' Showtime aired "Fail Safe" before "Summit" and "Last Stand", although "Fail Safe" follows the two-parter plotwise. Showtime aired the episodes in the right order. The episode order was also correct on DVDs. # ^ ''a b'' "Affinity" was originally written to air after "Covenant", but the episode order was switched for production reasons. This created slight continuity errors in regards to the naming of the Trust. # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' Some DVD regions put "Citizen Joe" after the "Reckoning" two-parter and "Threads". "Citizen Joe" however comes before these episodes plotwise in regards to O'Neill's new girlfriend. # '''^ "Threads" original airing was 63 mins long; the original DVD version is cut to the standard 44 mins. The repackaged DVD restores the 63 min version. References # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' [permanent dead link] # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ External links * Official Stargate SG-1 site. MGM. Most of site requires Flash. * Episode guide on IMDb. * Episode guide on GateWorld.